Wraitl Beliefs
Wraitli Belief A Wrait looks like the above as a projection, or if you were one and looking at another you would see this instead of a person. (inside themselves) But you would perceive them as an spectre. Wraits, or plural, Wraitlen (spiritual group of) are vampyres whom feed mainly by elemental means, not on people at all for blood or energy. They are spiritual vampyres entirely, see the supernatural page. They are mature beings as actual and as a projection. They’re not doing evil things – hurting kids, or babies, elderly or the ill or others. They do not prey but their not broken either. They look like “apparitions” as well. In German they are considered Nachtzeherer, as well as Neilser. Reapers are of the Wraitlen. They are the very advanced form of medieval correctional vampyres who treasure the law. This is why I am not in the “community” — there isn’t any form to it. Therefore I am building my own open gathering and chat here, we want all real vampyres to feel like they have a place and voice here. We want others to also feel welcome. If you have questons then I know I have the answers and if not we will find some. The Regenti and or Viovode in Wraitlen tradition is known as Wraitlas. She helps maintains both spiritual and spiritual actual society as projection or as self. The spirituality of wraitlen vary, most are Daranic/Danaic Satanic, being they are law beings/creatures they uphold it, and celebrate it and happily. Daranic Satanism is not LaVeyian satanism and is a principle of love and well being for all for all time and all of harmony together. It means caring for others even if you don’t know them. They do not worship a deity known as Satan, Satan for them is a shadow of their self; and we are deim and should act accordingly to not hurt others but help others survive. Luciferianism as a Beast aspect path shamanic is also used as well as Heatheru shamanism or Witsku Tradition (Romanian/Italy) from the early 8th BCE. It is a very ancient path. We live simply with modern means and non name brand needs. We try to help with whatever is that someone needs but if someone does not rise above to help themselves and becomes selfish or greedy or evil/negative we will stop helping these people. Daranic is different than Danaic in several practices. Daranic is the love everyone until they give a reason not too principle. Danaic is not about the Goddess Dana (TDD of Ireland) Danaic is spiritual matter and it is the path for making do as a spirit being or spiritism; they don’t really do allot of wraitlen items, and just basically float thru the motions of life/living/whatever. They’ve sort of lost their way, or they wanted too believing its just not “right”. Usually this is a phase and it passes. Wraits, are also “spiritisms” not “souls”. A Soul is a “mortal” it is “of death” a spirit being or spiritism has died shamanically – goi’ed or so on and is now a spirit form on the planet, and living actual as vampyres are supported to do, outside of lore or hollywood crap. Most people incorrectly believe that we all will die one day, be buried and shoot up to heaven or done to hell. You can take this as theory, but I believe we create our heaven or hell here on the planet. I believe heaven is here, and hell is here and we will endure both to attune our spirits better with holy sacred living and or living will. I do not believe both are Christian in concept, but all beliefs and that they are comprised of all beliefs. I believe how we live here is either Heaven or Hell, and if we do die and don’t come back we are just gone. Why would God give Earth as a paradise if he needed us to be in a Heaven after we departed? All Wraitl Believe They have a Great Purpose Most Wraitl believe they have a great purpose to serve in humanity or non humanity as the case actually is. This concides with the ascensional soul or spirit purpose. Why we are still here, why did we choose to be here at this time? In learning of ascension we excel at life or living. WE become exceptional beings again. Finding the spirit purposes we allow ourselves to move beyond mundanity. I am here to help new living life excel in this new age, new era and new everything. You may believe that you are living in the same old drab planet you have always been on. You are not very awakened. But at the same time we do not have to prove to anyone that this exists. If it does to you then you can move on freely. If you can't fathom it well time is not wasted upon you. We are in an age of freedom, and the Annunaki walk again. Category:Hetriesalian Category:Races Category:Vampyre Category:Wraitl Beliefs & Traditions Category:Annunaki